The prior art knows, from international application WO 2009/004124, a prior device for producing heat, in a thermodynamic system, by circulation of a pressurized fluid through a plurality of pipes in a widening of a line of a heat pump in which the fluid is in gaseous form, between an exchanger and a compressor.
Since this prior device produces heat, it remains difficult for the prior art to adapt it to the creation of a heat pump that can be used as a boiler in winter in a dwelling, or of a reversible heat pump, that can be used as a boiler in winter and as an air conditioning unit in summer. Such a pump creating a transfer of heat rather than a production of heat.
Documents WO 2009/053726, US 2009/113900, JP 2001/317840 and WO 2013/164439 describe other devices from the prior art.
One or more embodiments of the invention may overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.